Falco Maxime: Centcom
Falco Maxime: Centcom is a regional central command base in Just Cause 3. Description According to the in-game map: "Perched high in the mountains and guarded by powerful Bavarium warheads, Falco Maxime is Di Ravello's grandest fortress. The CentCom Tower's computer network houses the largest and most comprehensive repository of Bavarium knowledge in the world." This base is protected by a Bavarium FOW missile system which, according to Dimah, are "miniature Bavarium nukes", making this place very difficult to attack, but the FOW can be disabled by doing the mission Bavarium Blackout. The base has 4 runways and some large concrete buildings. As with the other two regional central command bases, its highest point is a big tower. Location In the Falco province, in the middle of Insula Striate. This is one of the highest mountaintops in Medici. At night the base lights are visible to great distances in western Insula Striate. A military road, guarded by a military base outpost, connects the base to a public road east of the base. The public road has civilian traffic on it. That civilian road is famous for having Mario drive his The Rocket on it. Completion This base is claimed by some players to be the hardest base to liberate. *2 Antenna Towers. *2 Circuit Breakers. *1 Core Electrical Unit. *2 Doppler Radars. *12 Fuel Tanks. *2 Long Range Radars. *1 SATCOM Dish. *1 Sphere Tank. *2 Substation Controls. *6 Transformers. Rewards: *U41 Ptakojester unlocks at Rebel drop. *Wingsuit Course: Maxime Tour. *Land Race: Strip Mine Sprint. *Destruction Frenzy: FOW Frenzy. Completion without doing Bavarium Blackout The base FOW is disabled in the mission Bavarium Blackout. The mission is an essential part of the main storyline. One way to complete this base without the mission is to sneak on top of the main tower from the cliff-side and get on top of it. Then, shoot destructibles until an Urga Mstitel shows up. Hijack it. Hover above the main tower, then activate the Bavarium shield for short bursts of attacking chaos objects. As long as you are directly above the launcher at the top of the tower, you can safely regenerate your shields until you liberate the base and unlock the U41 Ptakojester. It is also possible to destroy many destructibles by just staying at the top of the tower near the launcher, as the missile cannot reach there. You can move along the rear perimeter of the base by grappling the Bavarium nuke to one of its two supporting poles, resulting in it shooting itself. This provides more moving ground to destroy chaos objects. The Bavarium nuke's head can be broken temporarily until it fixes automatically. You can also do the same thing: sneak up, but use your Grappling hook on the missile launcher and hook it to the ground so it cannot fire. This is not reccomended since it may break free and start firing again. Vehicles During the takeover the base gets support from an Imperator Bavarium Tank and two to three Urga Mstitel helicopters. *U-7 Dravec. **Some frequently land and take off. **Some are parked in the hangar. *CS7 Thunderhawk. **Some frequently land and take off. **Some are parked in the hangar. *Imperator Bavarium Tank. **2 to 3 show up during the takeover to stop you. There is even one patrolling the base before the takeover. **1 in military colors will always patrol the base after the takeover. *Urga Mstitel - 2 to 3 show up during the takeover to stop you. There is even one patrolling the base before the takeover. *Medici Military vehicles such as the Weimaraner W3, Urga Ogar 7 V8, Stria Obrero, and others also show up driven by Medici Military personnel. *A CS Navajo is parked next to the tower. *Urga Fura 570 next to a Fuel Tank. *Urga Bkolos 2100 next to the Core Electrical Unit. *The Rebellion won't send any vehicles to assist you during the base liberation, but upon base liberation, every vehicle here becomes Rebellion property (even the Medici Military-marked IBT) Bugs and glitches Main article: Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches. *There is a Medici Military-marked Imperator Bavarium Tank patrolling the base after this base is liberated that is hostile to the Medici Military. This vehicle should probably be in Rebellion colors, however no one can be sure that this is a glitch. The other bavarium shielded vehicle, the Urga Mstitel, cannot be obtained at all after 100% map liberation, as all spawn locations are replaced with an Urga Hrom D. The only way to obtain it in Rebellion colours is through rebel drop. *At night, the lights on the centcom tower are still visible after it has been destroyed. You can even see the individual light models when up close at day and night. This happens with all of the central command bases. *The Urga Mstitel and the ones that are called for backup spawn as the golden variant of the Urga Mstitel. The golden variant is not supposed to exist in the game until you find all Di Ravello tapes. Wrecks can still be found after you do the last storyline mission, or find the wreck north of this base. This is probably the result of a development error. *The U41 Ptakojester will sometimes not be unlocked in the Rebel drop list and will instead be grayed over and have the text "Military Base Locked" on the far right of the bar, even when liberating Falco Maxime: Centcom. Trivia *Falco Maxime is stated by many people to be one of the hardest military bases to liberate in this region, as this base is the military headquarters for the most important and largest region in Medici. "Centcom" is short for "'Cent'ral 'Com'mand". **There are two more locations like this: Cima Leon: Centcom and Corda Dracon: Centcom. **This is the only Centcom that does not start with C. **This is the only Centcom without old fortress parts. *The base can be easily seen at night due to its bright lights perched on top of the highest mountain. *The tower is in ruins after the events of the mission that takes place here. *Out of all the FOW missile launchers, only the single one at the top of the tower is functional during normal gameplay, while the four surrounding the tower is only seen to be activated during the cutscene of "The Shatterer of Worlds" as they launched missiles to destroy the tower. The two launchers further away from the tower is never seen to be activated at any time throughout the gameplay. *The seven FOW missile launchers which fire the Bavarium nukes bear some resemblance to the Rolling Airframe Missile system. *When Rico reaches the top of the tower while the FOW missile launcher is activated, it will not aim at Rico but rather shoot upwards without aiming at anything, and the missile will continue to fly upwards until disappear. If Rico jumps onto the rotating platform of the launcher, the launcher will start spinning around, and the closer Rico is to the center, the faster it will spin. *It is possible to have the Bavarium Launchers attack you after having disabled them. If one enters the fighter jets parked inside the base (not the ones taxiing down the runway) and leaves, the launchers will reactivate, attacking Rico as before "Bavarium Blackout" took place. This bug will cease to work upon completing "The Shatterer of Worlds" as the only functional launcher is physically destroyed along with the tower. *After the tower is destroyed, an outline of the tower can be seen where it was, especially at long distance. This can easily be seen when visiting the base at night. *On rare occasions, you might be able to a Urga Szturm 63A at this base with some Rebellion soldiers carrying some unique weapons. These include a sniper carrying a CS110 Archangel, another soldier with a Prizrak U4 and another soldier with a Urga Vdova 89. These three weapons are not found or used commonly with the Rebellion. They can enter vehicles when they feel like it. *This is the only military base starting with "F". *This is the only place where Urga Mstitels will attack you minus the base commanders at Vulture (Maestrale) and Griphon (Costa Sud). *This is the only airport in Medici with more than 3 runways. *In the ruins of the CentCom tower there are two screens that survived the collapse. One is just displaying static but the other appears to be a security camera feed with unidentifiable items visible in the room. Gallery Falco Maxime Centcom.png Falco Maxime Centcom 2.png Falco Maxime Centcom and Rocket (map).png|Map. The circle shows the location of the The Rocket. The Shatterer of Worlds (Falco Maxime Centcom).png|As seen during the mission The Shatterer of Worlds. Falco Maxime Centcom tower lights at night.png|The tower lights are still visible at night after the tower is destroyed. Imperator Bavarium Tank Jet Collision.jpg|A Rebellion CS7 Thunderhawk and U-7 Dravec trying to take off from here unsuccessfully after this base's liberation. Notice that the military marked Imperator Bavarium Tank does not care about them. Falco Maxime Centcom Patrolling Imperator Bavarium Tank.jpg|A close up of the Imperator Bavarium Tank. Notice that it is in Medici Military livery instead of Rebellion livery. Golden Urga Mstitels.JPG|Two Golden Urga Mstitels here. This can be considered a glitch because this vehicle is not supposed to spawn in normal gameplay, unlike its military variant. Weird.JPG|Wrecks of a Golden Urga Mstitel as well as two Imperator Bavarium Tanks (one rebel and one military) plus a intact military version here. Jc3 mountain view and airport base.png Falco Maxime Centcom during game opening sequence.png|Falco Maxime: Centcom as seen in the game intro. glitchnuke.png|Nuclear missile launcher glitch. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Locations Category:Just Cause 3 Military bases Category:Notable Buildings Category:Featured Articles Category:Airports in Medici